Within power conversion products, there is a need for high speed digital links that provide high isolation at a low cost. Typical digital links within power conversion products require a speed of 50-100 megabits per second. Isolation between the input and output of power conversion products is required in the range of 2,500-5,000 V. Existing solutions for providing a high speed digital isolation link have focused on the use of magnetic pulse couplers, magnetic resistive couplers, capacitive couplers and optical couplers.